This invention relates to litter bins and more particularly to a litter bin having a gravity activated lock for a lid.
Litter bins are often used in outdoor environments and include a container defining an opening over which a lid is removably or hingeably attached. Side openings in the lid and/or container permit people to throw away litter into the container. The lid must be removed to empty the litter bin. Some litter bins include manually actuated latches to secure the lid to the container. This makes it more difficult to remove the lid and empty the litter bin. In particular, this makes it difficult for automated handling equipment to lift and empty the contents of the litter bins. Also, this does not prevent an unauthorized users from lifting the lid.